


I'm Sorry

by IAmPieSyrup



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Bad Ending, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Some sweet sweet angst, This Is Sad, or at least I think it's sad, this is very much a vent fic, very sad, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmPieSyrup/pseuds/IAmPieSyrup
Summary: Dave has a fat ass crush and also has an existential crisis.
Relationships: Dave Miller/Old Sport | Protagonist (Dayshift at Freddy's), Jack Kennedy/Dave Miller (Dayshift at Freddy's), Old Sport | Protagonist/Purple Guy, William Afton | Dave Miller & Jack Kennedy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	I'm Sorry

When Dave first met Jack in the saferoom, he felt such a strong connection to the orange man he just had to get him on his side to break them both free from the pizzeria. He rarely ever felt so connected to someone before, and it had been so long since he last felt this way, he soon became obsessed with Jack. He wouldn't stop thinking about him on all hours of the day and constantly felt anxious about what Jack's answer would be to joining him in breaking free from the pizza joint and running off to Vegas with him.

When Jack finally came back to the saferoom the next day to agree with him to his plan, he was so happy he had to resist the urge to hug him right then and there. From then on, Dave waited each day for Jack to come back and say he killed another kiddo. He felt so ecstatic every day when he heard they were getting to close to his goal of five kids and couldn't wait until the final day when they can finally burn the place down together. 

Other than daydreaming about being free and happy and actually able to live a life of his own away from that place, something else was plaguing his mind. Constant fantasies of being alone with Jack on the long ride to Vegas or just thinking about being together high as fuck in a shitty hotel made his heart flutter in a way that probably meant he didn't think he wanted Jack as just a partner in crime. His mind wandered to dimly lit hotel rooms where he was so close to Jack laying in the same bed he could feel him breathing, to touching his soft face in the darkness of the saferoom, to gently kissing him in his car parked in the desert right outside Vegas. He quickly came to realize that just after knowing him for a few days he already began to catch feelings for his old sport. Whenever Jack came into the saferoom to talk to him, his heart would flutter and tighten in a way he hasn't felt like in years. He began to notice the specific details of Jack's face, from the way old sport's eyes glowed when he talked about something he was interested in, to the way Dave felt his voice was the most sweetest thing he ever heard, and from how he was always so childish and chaotic all the time. Dave began to fall for him really hard, he thought of every little thing about him and admired every inch of Jack whenever he got to see him. 

The crush got so intense, though, that not being around him for at least a little bit every day made him upset and whenever Jack talked about someone else romantically, he felt his guts clench and his throat tighten. He didn't understand why he felt so strongly so quickly and wanted it to end very badly knowing that Jack was just going to reject when Dave finally got the balls to admit he has a crush on the tangerine. He wanted to just be happy with him, and thought that Jack could finally be the person to treat him right and not screw him over like the others. But he couldn't help but think that Jack could never love him like that, and only thought of him as just a friend, which broke Dave's heart every time he thought about it. He was so scared that Jack would hate him when Dave would tell him his feelings, that he was thinking of bottling it up inside and making sure he never finds out. Dave knew he couldn't do that though, since the feelings were getting so strong his mental health was starting to decline further than it already was, and he knew he had to tell Jack soon or it would just keep getting worse. 

He thought he was selfish, feeling this way about Jack. He wanted him all to himself, to give so much love and affection he's been wanting to give the perfect someone for so long. He wanted Jack to feel the same about him and love him unconditionally and show him the same amount of love Dave feels for him. 

Maybe it was just Dave wanting to be loved and that Jack was the closest person that fit his standards was why he fell for him so fast. He didn't want to ruin anything between them by feeling this way, since he did genuinely enjoy talking to Jack and wanted to keep the friendship even after Dave tells him. 

\---

The road goes on and on, as buses and dirt and sand pass by the car window on the highway that goes to Vegas. It's been an hour since they've burned the pizzeria to the ground and Dave was ecstatic. He was finally able to be alone with Jack, who was napping in the seat next to him. It was about another hour or so before they reached Vegas, so it was gonna be a very long, quiet car ride while Jack sleeps. Dave hoped he woke up soon, since the silence was starting to get to him. 

Dave couldn't stop thinking about how he was gonna confess to Jack. He thought of doing it in the desert like he originally thought of, underneath a clear night sky and the stars above them. He thought of doing it while they were in a room together, about to fall asleep from partying too hard. He thought about maybe doing it right when Jack woke up even, but Dave knew that was too sudden. He just decided he'll do it when he feels like it's time. Thoughts and ideas swirled through his mind for such a long time he didn't even realize when Jack woke up again. 

"Ugh, uh how much longer until we get there," Jack's raspy voice rang out through the silent car. 

"G'morning, old sport. We gots about half an hour-ish until we get to be snorting coke with a bunch of hookers," Dave replied back, trying to contain his excitement that they were almost there and that Jack also woke up finally. 

"Heh, nice," Jack replied while looking out the window at the vast desert Dave drove past. 

They both continue talking for a while, mostly about what they'll do once they get there and who'll get the most hookers or who gets the most wasted.

\---

The half hour passes and they finally have reached Vegas. It takes them a while to finally to the nearest hotel because of how batshit crazy the traffic is. The hotel isn't the greatest and the wallpaper looks like it's fading in some places, but it's cheap and what they can afford at the moment. 

They get into their room and Jack sets their bags down near the door while Dave immediately goes to flop down on the single bed that's in there. He's been driving so long he physically feels so worn out. Maybe they can do all the partying and drugs and shit tomorrow. He feels like he's about to pass out when he feels Jack climb into the other side of the bed. Dave opens his eyes and sees Jack grinning at him.

Dave gives a small smile back, "We're finally here, old sport." 

"Yeah, it feels so nice to finally be free of that shitty place," Jack responds as he moves to lie down on his back and look at the ceiling.

A short moment of silence happens when Dave blurts out, "Hey, uh, old sport, I kinda got somethin' to tell ya."

Jack turns to his side to face Dave and asks with a small amount of concern in his voice, "Yeah, what's up? Is there something wrong?"

"There's nothing really wrong, old sport, it's just- uh, it's kinda hard to explain, heh." 

"It's fine dude take your time! We just got here so we still have plenty of time before we get absolutely shitfaced." 

"Well uh, here it goes, I can't stop thinking about you, Jack. Like, all the time I'm constantly thinking about holding your hands in mine, cuddling you in a bed in a house we can own ourselves, teasing each other with small kisses before we go to bed. I'm obsessed with you, old sport. I love the way your hair bounces every time I make you laugh so hard your giggles just burst out, I love how kind and understanding you've always been to me, I love everything about you, sportsy, and I want you to be mine. I've been waiting so long for someone to come along that can actually treat me right for once and I feel so strongly that you are that person. I just- I just need to know if you feel the same way about me, Jack?"

Jack looks shocked to say the least, which is expected since Dave just threw a bunch of stuff on him all at once. Jack looks around for a few seconds before he sits up while looking at Dave with what seems to be a sorry look on his face. Dave feels his heart start clenching and his stomach turning in anticipation. He doesn't know what to expect from Jack at all and he's scared, he's so worried he'll reject him

"I'm- wow, I'm flattered honestly, but we just met, dude. We barely know anything about each other and you expect me to feel the same about you? We're barely even friends and the only times we've really talked a lot was about the plan. I just- I can't like you the same man, not like that," Jack responds. His voice seems really strained and he looks really uncomfortable as he says that. 

Dave feels himself start the breathe heavily as light tears start the falls from his eyes, which he quickly wipes away, "Heh, I got you so good dude. It was a prank, man, I can't believe you actually believed me. Like, I would never like anyone like you dude, no offense."

Jack looks extremely uncomfortable after Dave says that. He knows Dave is lying, "I, uh, I gotta go dude, I just need a breather, I'll be back in a bit." And he gets up and starts walking towards the door.

"Wait! Dude, it was just a joke I swear!" Dave pleads as Jack is walking out the door. 

"I'm sorry, Dave," Jack says as he looks back at him before leaving. He didn't even take his key. 

Dave lays there sobbing quietly as he feels his heart breaking apart. He knew this was going to happen one way or another, he just didn't expect it to be like this. He ruined everything. He never wanted this to happen. 

\--- 

It's the next day. 

Jack never came back.

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly a vent fic I had the idea of making so I can actually write out my feelings and shit like that. I also self-projected onto Dave a lot if you couldn't tell lol.


End file.
